Day by Day
by vaguely-amused24
Summary: AU BV Living past tragedy, and trying to go on. [chapter updates have been made]... Enjoy this little twist on bv!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The man kept to the shadows he had only one thing on his mind. His six targets, all going on with daily activities not expecting what was about to happen to them. He knew who they were and what this entitled him to when the job was done. His master was very picky about this job there could be no mistakes.  
As he entered the room of his first target, her back to him. She had only one servant attending her, and as he entered the room she dismissed her servant for privacy.

'_Perfect'_ He thought and then raised his gun to fire one single shot_. 'One down.'  
_  
She was in the bathtub, and he knew that if he hurried by the time they found her body he would have completed his job. He moved quickly in search of his next victim, thinking how if things continued like this it would be his easiest job ever. His second and third targets were together in the study discussing the future of their kingdoms. He listened quietly, seeing if he could please his master even more by finding out information from the two monarchs.

"They'll rule wonderfully and peace can come to all." A rather soothing gentleman's voice said. "Perfect, we can unite the kingdoms." A gruff voice responded.

_'Not perfect, that would make master very unhappy in his plans.'  
_  
Not wanting to hear the rest because this was one idea that could not be expanded. The key to this plan was anarchy in its worst form. There could be no peace his master would see to that. He tuned out the rest of their conversation as he raised his gun and fired two shots. As both monarchs slumped down, he turned and taking the precaution of locking the door, the man slipped back into the shadows.

_'Two more targets down, only three more to go.'  
_  
His next target was a little harder, surrounded by servants she was a hard target to hit. He couldn't be discovered yet; he knew that it was imperative to get his last two targets of all they had to be gone. As his target moved farther back to the wall she was hidden in shadows, she had stopped the preparations she was doing to the ballroom. She said she needed a moment to think.

_'Time to make my move and if I do this quick enough I can make it out to my last two targets.'_ He moved behind her and at point blank range ended her life._ 'Two to go and as usual they are together in the garden, how perfect.'  
_  
He moved out of the Castle and into the garden. Staying hidden in the shadows, keeping himself from being seen from guards or unsuspecting servants. He moved to the forest that surrounded the gardens, having to make the trek all the way out to the far end where the two heirs were playing, unaware of all he had done to ruin their lives.

They were playing tag, without guards, without attendants.

He raised his gun at the first child, taking aim carefully. He started to pull the trigger.

'The day is mine... Shit! Where did that big ape come from?'

The garden began to fill with guards; he took no chances and slunk back into the shadows. The two heirs were rushed back into the castle.

The next day, he was reading over the news of the deaths in the two royal families. Today, the people mourned the loss of their leaders. The heirs will now run the countries, two inexperienced youths of 8 and 10. These children are young enough that they are still being cared for by nurses but now will be rulers.  
He laughed, no this didn't go at all as planned; he knew that he would pay later at the hand of his master but not all was lost. If he knew one thing it was that his masters was very good at manipulation, and manipulate the situation he would.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think and if it's a complete loss I will write no more for the benefit of all. I'll probably post another chapter soon maybe even later today because I already have ideas for it and will start soon. Much love Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young girl had been crying and crying. Everything had been nothing but a blur to her. She remembers the guards from the Saiyan kingdom appearing and ushering her inside. Then her nurse Chichi had taken her to the guest room she was staying in and told her what had happened, and her life fell apart.  
She looked at the newspaper Chichi had brought her this morning with a front page picture of her parents, and a heading that read "Today the Country Mourns the Loss of King and Queen Briefs." She could bare no more, she had read the article ten times already but it told her nothing she already knew. Chichi had explained everything, how they found her parents and the Saiyan King and Queen all dead. They each had a single shot right through the heart.  
When Chichi told her she couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't anything. Chichi ran around the room collecting her things and guards surrounded them as they made their way out to the motorcade to travel back to her country and her castle. Everything became fuzzy after that, she remembers Chichi trying to talk to her the whole time they traveled. Her reactions and movements where involuntary, and when they finally made it back to the castle she removed herself from all the others ran straight to her room and collapsed in a fit of tears.  
Chichi came in and brought the new Queen her breakfast along with the morning paper. She had left the food forgotten, not even being able to recall the last time she ate. And here she sat still cradling the paper that held the picture of her parents; a matching picture was sitting next to her bed. A picture her parents gave her just a few short weeks ago, she remembers the day and just how happy it was...

_The King and Queen were with their daughter out in the garden, they were relaxing, having just returned from a trip to discuss treaties. _

"Bulma, come here sweetie." The queen called out to her young daughter.

"Yes, mother." Bulma responded. Turning around, she abandoned the butterfly she had been chasing and ran back to her parents.

"I wanted to find out what you were up to while we were gone."

"Nothing much I had my studies, and Chichi took me to the kitchen to make a cake for the gardener who had a birthday last week."

"Oh that's wonderful. How are your studies going?"

"Well mommy, I made my tutor mad when I corrected him three times during his last lecture." The queen laughed. "I couldn't help it he had the laws of physics all confused."

"Well if you aren't your father's daughter." She spouted turning to look at her husband lovingly.  
"We'll just have to get her a more suitable tutor." Her father said looking down at his daughter.

"Can I start working in the lab soon?" Bulma asked.

"How about when we return from our vacation, we can go and stay with King Vegeta and his family." Her father responded.

Bulma's eyes lit up with happiness. Then she turned to her mother almost immediately switching from her intellectual self to a true child.

"So, what did you bring me?" She said looking up expectantly.

"Oh my I almost forgot. We got you a couple new gowns that are in your room, and this." Her mom said pulling out a rectangular object wrapped in cerulean blue paper that matched Bulma's hair.

Bulma quickly grabbed the object, and with childish enthusiasm ripped the paper off. Inside was a beautiful picture of her mom and dad, all dressed-up. The frame it was in was made of mahogany with beautiful blue diamonds surrounding it. Bulma was in awe and as she was holding it, it began to play a beautiful tune. Bulma recognized it immediately as the song her mom always sung to her.

"Do you like it sweetie? I know how you love that song, and I just thought you'd like it." Her mom said.

"I love it!" Bulma shouted jumping into her mothers lap and planting a kiss on both her parents' cheeks. "Let's go inside." She said as she practically pulled her parents back into the castle.

The rest of the night passed with them acting like a typical family. Bulma fashioned her new dresses for her parents. In had been a happy and carefree day that Bulma would never forget.

And forget she didn't. But she knew that she couldn't pity herself forever. She knew that with the loss of her parents she was the sole person responsible for the running of the country. She was the one that had to take care of everything.

The small 8 year-old got out of the bed and made her way to her closet. She picked out a simple black dress, which reached the floor and was long sleeve with a little ruffle along the collar and end of the sleeves. She then went to her bathroom and took in her appearance. Her rather long blue hair needed to be untangled, having been well over 24 hours since she had even bathed let alone brushed her hair. She simply put it into a ponytail and went out to meet whatever she had to.

Chichi saw the princess exit her room, and immediately went out to greet her.  
"How are you doing my dear?" Chichi asked.

"Fine Chichi, I'm ready to face everything I must. I realize that as a princess I have a duty to my people, a duty my parents faced everyday and now I must take over." Bulma responded.

Chichi looked as the young girl and realized that she has had to grow up in just a short amount of time. Chichi knew that she could never keep up with this girl on an intellectual level, but even on an emotional level Bulma was far beyond those four or five times her age. Chichi had been Bulma's nurse since she was born, at just 13 Chichi was trained and ready. She expected to be teaching this young girl all she knew but on the other hand she ended up being the one taught on a daily basis.

Bulma looked up at the only one she had left in her life. Like an older sister Chichi had always been there for her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to face anything without her. Chichi was the one that knew every secret she had and every thing she had ever done.

"Good luck my dear and I'll be here for anything you need." Chichi said following the princess down the hall, making their way towards the thrown room.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2. On the same day, I just had an urge to write this one and hopefully it goes over well. Well review for me, and I will take ideas, suggestions or anything else you people may have for me. Hey whatever... **

I'm out, Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young prince stood in front of his guards; his faced showed no emotion but an ever-present scowl. Those around him knew that he was in pain; he loved his mother, and at least respected his father. After he had been whisked into the palace, and informed of this situation he had spent hours in the training room. Already stronger than those twice his age he took his emotions out on those that were fateful enough to cross his path.

"Vegeta... Vegeta!" A man with hair all over the place, yelled as he ran into the room looking at the heir standing in front of him.

"What, Kakkarot!" Vegeta spat at his confidant, and dare he say friend.

"The princess made it home alright." He responded with a goofy grin. At the age of 23 he had been close to Vegeta, mostly due to the fact besides the princess he was the only other youth that Vegeta was ever around.

"Fine." Vegeta spat, glaring at the tall man who interrupted him.

Nappa broke Vegeta from taking out any more anger on others announcing that dinner was ready.

Vegeta made is way down the hallway in thought, ignoring the prattling of Kakkarot.

_'Can't that baka shut up, does he not care about my loss. I don't even know who did this, but I will find out.' _

"Hey Vegeta." Kakkarot said.

"What you fool?" Vegeta responded.

"Do you miss your parents?"

"What do you thing, baka?"

"Um... Well... What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to run the country, I'm the prince." _'You idiot'  
_  
"Oh, wouldn't you be the King?"

_'Oh fucking great I have to deal with this idiot'_ "Not yet I'm not of age, I will be coroneted when I've reached the age of 21 and have found an appropriate bride."

"Who you going to marry?"

"How the fuck do I know?" _'Why am I friends with him'_

"Oh, well can we eat now?"

Groaning "Yes we will eat now" adding under his breath "You stupid fool"

"Yay!" Kakkarot said, running a head to the kitchen.

"Your highness."

"What Nappa?"_ 'Another fool to bother me'_

"Your father had a bunch of pending engagements, and decisions that must be made."

"I think that can wait. First thing we will do is take care of the burial. But that will wait till tomorrow. For now I will eat."

The next day Vegeta was in meeting after meeting. His father's council was next.

_'Oh great. These bastards. The entire time they served my father they had nothing important to say.'_

"Your highness, we request for a formal dinner commemorating your parents?" Said rather tall, older men.

"Yes, Corantel. We can do that."

"Now your highness. What of these talks of peace treaties? We shouldn't rush anything incase one of these was the one that caused this incident."

"I don't think that is your business."

"But your high..."

"NO, buts I have spoken and I believe you have no say in this matter."

It continued like this for hours hence. Finally Court was retired; decisions to have an upcoming Banquet in honor of his parents as well as plans for the funeral have been made. Vegeta made his way to his bedroom, but he wasn't tired. He hadn't slept in a couple days, since his parents' death. He switched to his training gear and made his way to the training room to beat himself to a bloody pulp again.  
His training consisted of him running through all the possibilities of everything.

_'Who did it? My parents didn't have many who disliked them. The people liked them, but they were killed along with Bulma's parents. Who ever did this wanted to get rid of the rulers. Whoever did it have to be close to us? I'm not going to trust anyone.'_  
Vegeta recalled the events of the day in question.

_'He and Bulma had been out in the Garden. _

"So when I grow up and am a Queen will you be my night in shining armor and save me whenever anything bad happens?" Bulma asked.

"Why would I want to do that, onna?" Vegeta said as he turned away from her and her ridiculousness.

"Because you love me." She said as she snuck up behind him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Humph, I don't think so onna. If I get my choice I will never marry. I'll beat people up and no one will do anything bad in my country." He said as he wiped off his cheek.

"Then how will you get an heir?"

"I don't need one I'll live for ever." As he turned and smirked at her.

"Right, Vegeta. No one lives forever, science has proven it."

"Well I'm going to prove your wrong."

Bulma growled at him as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe if you studied some you would learn I'm always right, and then you'll have to kiss my feet."

"Well the day you're always right, I'll do it."

Bulma just grinned at him and ran to the back of the garden. "Catch me if you can."

"Onna you'll never out run me with those weak, pitiful legs."

Vegeta ran after her, pretending like he couldn't catch her. She hid behind a bush and just as he was about to jump on her and tackle her Nappa appeared behind them, Kakkarot and Radditz running from the Palace.

"What Nappa?" Vegeta snapped. Wondering why his time with the onna was being interrupted.

"You two must be taken to the palace immediately."

There was no argument both heirs noticed the tone in his voice. As they entered the palace, her nurse took the onna from him. Nappa took him to his room and explained everything.'

Vegeta looked up to the window in his training room seeing the sun coming up. He proceeded back to his room, for another day. Today the funeral would begin.

_'That day was a good day, but it is over. Who ever you are just know your days are numbered.'_

########################################################################  
**Well chappie 3... Let me here what you have to say. Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to my first reviewer Star-brella... many props out to her and her great stories. **

Thanks to all the great reviews I've gotten so far.

Chapter 4

Bulma watched the ceremony go on around her. People constantly came up to her and gave her their condolences for her parents' death. She stayed for as long as possible, and when people were taking turns telling stories of her parents life she snuck out a side door escaping to her room.

_'What do I do now? I want to know why this happened. My parents are to be buried in just a few days and I don't even know how or why this has taken place. There are no leads at all.'  
_  
Bulma made her way over to her communicator._ 'Lets see if Vegeta is having any better luck.'

* * *

_

Vegeta had been training all day. Today had been the festivities honoring his parents and he really wanted nothing to do with them. He had locked himself away to keep any emotion from bothering him. It was well past midnight when he made his way back to his room. He noticed the communicator blinking and pushed the button.

Up popped the image of a young Bulma. "Hi Veggie-chan. What have you been up too? I was just leaving you a short message to see if you knew anything about the death of our parents yet. It's already been almost a week and no one has even the slightest idea. Ja'ne." With that her image faded.

_'Why does that female insist on using that name with me? She did not look well and I can tell by the sound of her voice that she's depressed. I'll just go ahead and respond to her now.' _

Vegeta hit the record button. "Chibi onna, gosh you look like crap." _'That will piss her off.'_ "I've been training, what else do you think I've been doing? I'm putting my best men on the case so that things will get done, and if they don't find anything they will suffer." And with that he ended the transmission.

Vegeta immediately called for his top investigators to meet him in the throne room along with Corantel. He knew it would piss him off to be called in this late.

Fifteen minutes later Vegeta was waiting in the throne room when Turles and Celera walked in with a very ticked off Corantel.

"You're late" Vegeta said.

"Fucking little brat, drag me out of bed." Corantel said under his breath.

"What was that Corantel?"

"Nothing your highness."

"Well that nothing just got you a trip to the training room with 10 elites."

"Sorry your highness, I won't let it happen again."

"Now on to business, Turles and Celera are now in charge of the investigation for the deaths of my parents as well as King and Queen Briefs. I warn you two not to fail. You are given freedom to hold your investigation across both countries and beyond. You know how this works, and not to get caught. I expect updates every week at least."

"Yes your highness." Turles and Celera answered together.

"When would you like us to begin?" Celera asked.

"Now, you are dismissed."

Turles and Celera bowed and then quickly left to fulfill their new ruler's instructions. Vegeta trusted them both and knew they would complete their orders.

"Corantel, you will make sure that you are in the training room at 8am sharp for your little lesson."

"Yes your highness, as you wish."

"You are dismissed."

As Corantel bowed and left the room, Vegeta began to think of what his next plans were.

_'I must keep my eye out on the kingdom of the Ice- jins they will see this as a chance, thinking our defenses will be weak. I will strengthen the defenses and send men to guard the borders of this country, and Bulma's since the treaty of our countries puts me in charge of their protection.' _

Vegeta then made his way to the training room again. Just making one quick stop to send Bulma another message of his plans.

* * *

Bulma awoke the next morning to Vegeta's messages, his other message informing her of his meeting with his investigators and his defensive plans._ 'That bakayaro, why can't he just be nice for ten fucking seconds? Well I guess I can be grateful he's not only taking care of the investigation but also sending soldiers to fortify the borders. He's right about us needing to be weary of our enemies, we not only have external ones but I fear more from the internal ones we have. I'll contact the head of the technology department, we must start coming up with ideas of our own to help out Vegeta.'

* * *

_

A year passed slowly for Vegeta and Bulma. Both ruling during the day and both occupying their time at night that passed much of the time without sleep. Vegeta continued to train, and Bulma found her way into her lab to work on both defensive machines, and her newest invention that she was tweaking at the moment knowing it would still be awhile before it was ready but it would be well worth it when done.

* * *

Turles and Celera were having quite a time trying to find just one lead they had been traveling from city to city now. They continued to stay in contact with Vegeta, but feared for their lives, due to lack of any information they could find. They hadn't had a break for the entirety of the year, but to them that were nothing they wanted to please Vegeta.

* * *

A man hidden almost completely in shadow sat at the back of a bar, hidden almost completely in shadow. Today he would face his master after almost a year; he knew he would face repercussions for his mistakes. A hooded figure joined him at his table.

"Master" He said bowing his head.

"You failed me."

"I'm sorry master."

"I should be ruling this country not being ruled over by some child. You know how much this means. I have a new assignment for you; try not to screw this one up. There are two investigators sent out by Vegeta. I've heard they haven't been able to find anything yet, I need you to lead them on a wild goose chase."

"Should I kill them master?"

"Not yet, they are too valuable alive. I also need you to find out information about the treaty that was between King Vegeta and King Briefs. I want to break that up, because with the removal of defenses I can make that country vulnerable and make my take over much easier. You know that I work for much more powerful men, and your mess-ups are my problems, and I want to rule this country. That won't happen if I cross these men anymore so be a little more precarious this time."

"Yes master, I will not fail you."

At that the hooded figure stood and made his way back out of the door, he came and went with no one noticing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 and our characters are now a year older. Well ja'ne. Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I promised someone a new chapter… maybe even two I have ideas now… school is over for the semester… so let's see where this goes…**

**Chapter 5**

5 years later…

She stared out from her balcony, thinking about all that had gone on.

_5 years is a long time to not see someone. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him. He's such a bastard though, but I miss talking to him. Unfortunately after a year of investigating, all his minions came up with is the fact that we could no longer communicate openly, apparently this perpetrator has broken into our communication line. 5 years of communicating by letter, delivered by only are most trusted associates. Ha, but I think that Chichi and Kakkarot enjoy making these deliveries, they are always flirting. Heh makes things less suspicious that way._

_Why does the idea of him torment me so, I miss him because he is all of my childhood I have left. That one time the Christmas right before the 'event' when I leaned over and kissed him under the mistletoe he turned such a bright shade of red._

She laughed a little, and was pulled from her thoughts by her most trusted ally 'discretely' coughing trying to pull her out of her reverie.

"Yes Chichi."

"Oh, your majesty, I didn't mean to interrupt." Chichi said with a smirk on her face. "Thinking about a certain King again."

"How can I think of someone, that I haven't seen in 5 years?" She said her face bright red, revealing the truth in Chichi's accusation.

"Hmm, well you'll see him in just a short few weeks, and boy will he be surprised. You are an early bloomer, but you have bloomed quite nicely."

Bulma turned bright red. "This is a business trip not pleasure."

"Right, but you better start packing you leave in only a few short hours."

"What? I thought I didn't leave until two days before the celebration. You got his latest letter didn't you, what does it say?"

"Oh my dear, you should let me rest, I'm quite exhausted."

"Humph, only exhausted from that heavy make-out session you probably had when Kakkarot delivered that letter." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Bulma replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, let's keep it that way. Ok as for the letter, Vegeta was thrilled with the idea of a cloaking device. He wants you to come as soon as possible, preferably before the arrival of other nobles in order to demonstrate it 'personally.' Though I doubt that's all he wants personally."

"CHICHI!!!!!"

* * *

Vegeta was training hard and going over all the recent events in his head.

_My little chibi onna has come up with a new device to cloak the troops with, hmm, that will be quite useful, if it works. _

_**Your chibi onna?**_

_What am I thinking, well she is mine, and she just doesn't know it yet. _

_**You haven't seen her in so long how do you know that she isn't ugly, and fat?**_

_Because she's my onna and that would never happen. Now back to the issue at hand, her cloaking device. I need it and I need it soon, hopefully Kakkarot got that message back quickly, and wasn't distracted by that damn servant of the onna's. Hopefully the onna will be here tomorrow, I really can't wait to see her. What am I thinking… she is just the same onna she has always been, an annoying pest that will bother me to no end? I'm thinking this way because I haven't seen her in so long. _

_Ok, enough of that. My troops are set up on my borders, as well as Bulma's, her people have supplied the weapons, but they aren't fighters. My troops are restless though, the ice-jins are doing nothing. They have gone after other nations but none that are in treaties with me, or with Bulma. Hmm…_

_5 years of nothing, this just doesn't sit well. I'm coroneted in just a short few days, and then supposedly I must find a wife. Corantel will try to push his mangy daughter on me, ha, like that will ever happen. If he wasn't on the council I would have done away with him so long ago. Eh, fuck that he's a pussy anyway; he's a great punching bag._

_On that note I wonder how things with Turles and Celera are going. They've been out of contact for nearly a year, but had heard very little in our last communication. They are far into ice-jin territory; I hope they hear news soon. I would love to rip the head off the bastard who killed my parent's… but I would definitely let Bulma get a few hits in she may not do any damage but she is always entertaining when feisty… What am I thinking?_

Vegeta sneered at himself, and continued his kata, not wanting to think of anything else because it all led back to her.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Kakkarot yelled rushing into the training room and almost slamming right into Vegeta as he was finishing up.

"What you ignorant fool? Do you live to piss me off?"

"Uh… no. But I talked to Chichi and she said that she would be escorting Bulma here in a few short hours."

"You came to interrupt my training for that? I'm going to my father's study now." Vegeta said and then started to walk away.

"Vegeta I also have other news."

Vegeta stopped and looked at him. "Well spit it our already."

"Turles and Celera have not found out anything new, but they may have a new lead."

"Still nothing, 6 fucking years of nothing." Vegeta then turned and stormed out of the room, and through the Palace to his father's study.

"Why the fuck is there no clues, no information? All these fucking years and we are no closer to finding the killer, or killers, and who the fuck hired them. This is all fucking shit."

Vegeta then turned and fired at the picture of him and his father. _Oh well he thought there are plenty of them to replace it. _

As the smoke cleared there was a safe behind the picture.

"What the fuck?"

Calling in one of the servants, he asked for a locksmith to be brought in right away.

* * *

_What the fuck? I just cannot be around that man. For 6 years we've investigated together, we've always been a great team, but I just want to jump him. Lately, when we are alone he has this way of giving me small touches here and there and looking at me with lust in his eyes, but he does nothing. Forget about it just concentrate on the task at hand, looking for the twins._

Celera had been traveling now for a week with Turles in the forest of a territory once ruled over by Gero. A King that seemed to face the same fate as their ruler. Celera went off while Turles went hunting looking for any clues to the whereabouts of the twin rulers.

'Snap'

Celera heard the twig behind her break.

"I suggest you do not move." A male voice rang out.

"I'm from Vegeta-sei; I mean no harm I'm looking for the son and daughter of King Gero."

"And what would you want from my two protectorates?"

"We are trying to find out what happened to our queen and king and we think that it may have been the same killer who is responsible for their father's death."

"You may turn around slowly."

Celera turned to face a man who was very short, and bald.

"My name is Celera, faithful follower to King Vegeta."

"I'm Krillen; I'm the sworn protector of Princess 18, and her brother. I heard that there were spies about from your kingdom, but I did not expect them to come looking for the twins. Most people suspect them to be dead."

"We did too, for awhile, but after being led in circles for the past 5 years we stopped believing everything we heard. So, we came looking and were led here. My accomplice is out hunting will you return to camp with me until he returns."

"Yes, and then I will lead you to the Prince and Princess. I believe you will be a great help to us at this time."

"I think you will be an even bigger help to us."

* * *

Vegeta perused over the documents from the safe, things his father had been taking care of right before the 'event'.

_A treaty, which would unite my kingdom and Bulma's. A marriage between me and her. I suspected that it could have been a possibility, our country would be unstoppable. Between her brains and my brawn, it would be the ultimate merger. This is what was on the table before the event happened, someone didn't want this treaty to take place. The bylaws say that if we were to die that the countries would converge anyway and one ruler would be appointed for all. Hmm… well if we were all dead there are only a few people with enough clout to make sure that they would be rulers._

Vegeta then left heading straight for the training rooms.

"Kakkarot, I want you and a team on their way to meet Bulma's entourage right away. I want her here without a scratch on her head."

_I'm not going to tell her about the treaty, and our parent's wishes. I'm going to see how things go and then make her mine.

* * *

_

"What do you mean you lost them?"

"I'm sorry master, a couple weeks ago they stopped following my clues. They took off suddenly on their own, talking to no one, and sending no messages that I'm aware of."

"Find them, or it will be your head!"

* * *

**Well that is that… updated I may even right another chappy today… hey check it longest chapter yet awesome, right? I'm out. I made changes to the other chapters… people tell me when I have spelling mistakes… I hate them… but I think I corrected a lot of the grammar errors…. Let's see if I can actually get some good reviews now… the more reviews the more motivated I am to continue the story… I think I'm going to post it on media miner too… so I'm out. Jess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Turles made his way back to camp he sensed another ki.

_What is going on? Did Celera find something out or has someone discovered us? Damn it all… confounded woman… I don't know what to do with her._

"Turles don't worry, he's a friend. He is the guard of the twins." Turles heard Celera come through loud and clear over his communicator.

"I'll be there in a moment." He spoke gruffly, and ended the communication.

As he landed he spotted the very short, bald man.

"You're their guard. You have no ki to speak of!"

"I'm very good at masking it." Krillen snidely remarked.

"So they really aren't dead, and you know where they are."

"I most certainly hope so, unless they moved while I was waiting for you. But we need to move now in hopes that we don't get discovered."

"Alright, Celera?"

"Coming."

With that the three took off heading deeper into the forest.

Bulma was finishing with her packing, as one of the council members came up.

"Yes, Jacques?"

"Ah malady, such a pleasant beauty to behold." He spoke with a sinister look in his eye as he bowed down before her.

"And your reasoning for coming to me so late would be?" Bulma sneered. Her voice filled with her disdain for this man. A little younger than her father would be, he was a little over zealous with the compliments. He was tall, and lanky, dressed in simple black pants and a vest, with a cape latched around his neck. He sort of reminded her of a vampire.

"Well malady, I see you packing, and wanted to advise against travel at this time. I heard you were leaving tonight and didn't want any ill events to befall our most treasured queen."

He approached her, and as far as Bulma was concerned it was too close for comfort. She elegantly moved away as if she was searching for something she may have forgotten to pack.

"Hmm, well thank you for your concern. It's noted, but I will be leaving in less than an hour, and so must return to packing. Why don't you return home, to sleep I'm sure one of your maids is waiting for you in bed." Bulma said the last little been with a smirk, everyone was very aware of Jacques' relations with his staff.

"Humph, well good day." Jacques turned and stormed out of the room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Vegeta hoped that his guards would reach Bulma and could protect her before anything happened. Though the soldiers could travel across country, and could reach Bulma in only a short couple of hours she would be traveling much slower and would not reach him until midday tomorrow. He was not very tired and so headed to the throne room after being informed of a visitor.

"And who has decided to pay a visit so late at night?" Vegeta boomed as he walked through the door.

"It is I Lord Zarbon; I hail from a kingdom, which has recently been taken over by the ice-jins. The King and Queen of Hilan-sei have both been killed, and so I come now seeking to help those who may be able to defeat the ice-jin lord and can assist me with regaining my lands."

"How can I trust you Lord Zarbon? I've heard of the demise of your King and Queen, as well as the overtaking of the countries' lands. Are you the one who is now in charge of them?"

"I was once the high honored general of the Hilan forces; I come bringing the troops I could scrap together."

"I welcome you. I'm still very skeptical and at this time cannot help, but welcome any assistance. I do not trust you, and so will put you under Nappa's care and he will see fit to keep you in line."

"That is all I can ask at this time, sire."

"Guards! Have him taken to Nappa, and instructed from there." Vegeta then turned to Zarbon. "Your troops will undergo extensive training as to see where they can fit in with the likes of our men."

Zarbon was then escorted from the room. Vegeta was about to turn and retire back to his wing, when Corantel came stalking in, with his daughter.

"How could you do that? Immediately let that man and his troops join ours."

"Corantel, you have no right to be lecturing me. His faith will be proven soon enough, I did assign him to Nappa."

"And how do you know that Nappa can be trusted?"

"ENOUGH! I will not have you questioning my judgment, Corantel. Especially in questioning one whose importance is so much more than your own."

"I'm sorry my lord." Corantel answered in mock apology.

"So what the fuck are you doing here, Corantel?"

"Well, sire, we heard that you were up, and my daughter wished to speak to you."

Vegeta looked to the girl, who was absolutely gorgeous, but to Vegeta she was nothing more than a bug to be squashed. In a dress that was a size to small, it may have accentuated her waist and made her cleavage stand out, but did nothing for the king.

"Yes, Limina. What have you to say to me?"

The girl approached the king, and had the gall to settle right on the arm of his throne.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you had a good night."

Then she leaned down and to touch Vegeta, but he was much faster. Before she could lay one finger on the King he stormed out of the room with one thought

'_Fucking bastard and his fucking hoe ass daughter.'_

As soon as the trip to Vegeta-sei began Bulma fell asleep almost instantly. She knew she needed all the rest she could get.

They had traveled a couple hours when Bulma felt the carriage come to a stop.

"Chichi, what's happened?"

"I don't know. I'll go find out."

Almost as soon as Chichi stepped out of the carriage she jumped back in.

"It's the Ice-jins!"

"Vegeta, Vegeta!!!" Radditz yelled as he ran through the training rooms.

"What Radditz?" Vegeta said, as his meditative trance was broken.

"Sire, there has been movement by the ice-jin forces, into the lands of Queen Bulma."

"What? Where?"

"Near the Imperial Road, sir."

"Fuck, Bulma is traveling there tonight. Send word out as quickly as possible, I want her protected. Your brother is already on his way but I want reassurances."

Vegeta seethed, and headed back to his quarters, his meditation forgotten.

Bulma had been pulled out of her carriage while Chichi was left watching, and saw the horror that had taken place. Many of her guards lay dead all around, ambushed by only three ice-jin solders.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked, taking a commanding presence.

"Why, you my pretty." One of the grotesque soldiers replied, a man who was all red with white hair.

"Hey, boss said don't kill her." said another much bigger man, he was all blue with an eerie disposition.

"I don't plan to." The red one sneered. "But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

He approached Bulma menacingly, as he got closer; she turned her head to avoid his glare, and his stench.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Bulma turned to see a very handsome gentleman, who very quickly moved in and decapitated the red man who stood so near her. The other two ice-jins quickly took off after the demise of the strongest of the three.

"Who are you?" Bulma spit our weakly, exhausted from the traumatic experience.

"My name is Brussels, a captain, in the Vegeta-sei army. And you must be the lovely Queen Bulma." He said as he bowed down, and punctuated his statement by kissing her hand.

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker." Bulma replied, not sure what to think of him; she was quite taken aback by this stranger. He was quite handsome, but there was just something to him that made her a little unsure.

"You do know you just had a run in with members of Freiza's infamous Ginyu, right?"

"Well now she does." A voice rang out.

"Kakkarot!" Chichi yelled out instantly, running to him.

"Kakkarot." Brussels repeated, "I've just saved these two ladies from a near rape."

"For that you will be thanked and honored by our King. And your name soldier?"

"Brussels, sir."

"And what were you doing this far from the lines, Brussels?" Kakkarot said, not too confident in the emergence of this stranger.

"Now, Kakkarot is that any way to speak to my savior?" Bulma replied, taking Brussels arm. "You may ride with me in my coach. As will Kakkarot that, way he and Chichi can talk."

Chichi, giggled, from her position in Kakkarot's arms.

"Now let's continue this journey, I'm tired and wish to get to Vegeta-sei immediately."

All four hurried into the coach, and settled in for the rest of the journey.

"The attack was a failure. One of the Ginyu force was killed and the other two ran after sensing the approach of the King's guard. So, I'm hoping you have better news for me."

"Well Frieza, sire, my man is infiltrating the forces as we speak and is attempting to get information."

"You understand our deal; you will not be ruler unless everything goes as planned. Those children cannot come together. Keep them apart, if you want to keep your life."

"Yes, sire. I understand."

He then ended the transmission, and turned away from the screen. Sending for a servant, who arrived mere minutes after being summoned.

"How may I be of service?"

"Send a message out to my man, tell him that time is of the essence. I want a full report of what his position is, and he must remember that if he fails I will not be tolerant this time."

**Well that is the end of chapter 6… hope you enjoyed… I'm looking for a beta for this story… I may even need you to go back and review the past chapters… I've done my best with grammar and spelling mistakes… Ok tell me what you think… Jess**


End file.
